You Can't Change Fate
by Kamatari98
Summary: Sakura and her five siblings were at home alone sleeping, when all of a sudden *CRASH*. Read to find out what happens next. Sorry I'm not good at making summaries. So please read to find out what happens next. This is my first fanfiction so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in a country known as the country of fire in a village kniwn as the hidden leaf village. Here our story will revolve around a young girl named Sakura Haruno and her five siblings, Sora (Sakura's twin brother), her older twin siblings Hana and Haru (older than Sakura and her twin by about two years), and the last pair of twins Hikari and Yami. Sakura and her siblings loved to talk about the different things they wanted to do in life and just spend as much time as possible with each other.

One awful stormy night Sakura woke up to the sound of something being thrown around in the kitchen. '_I wonder what is going on down stairs, I just hope it isn't a robber' _Sakura thought to herself. When she arrived at her siblings rooms she opened the door as quietly as she could "Hana, Haru wake up, I think there is someone or something in the house!" Sakura whispered. Hana immediately sat up and turned to look at Haru to see if he heard the same thing she did. The look on all three of their faces worsened as fear settled in as the noise became louder and began to come up the stairs. Haru turned to Sakura and said "You know where the emergency bags are make sure they are ready to for all of us to leave at the same time." Sakura slowly made her way to the entrance to the secret path that lead to the storage room. Only her and her siblings knew of this passage.

As Sakura was checking the bags Haru and Hana went to go and get Hikari and Yami Sakura went back throught the passage and went to her room to wake up Sora to follow. As soon as everyone was all ready to go Sakura and her siblings headed to the part of the village where the Uchihas lived. As they went around the corner they heard screams come from their house, and it instinct that told them it was their parents. Hikari and Yami were only five when it happened so both cried all the way to the head chief of Konoha police Fugaku Uchiha's residence. Sakura and Sora were about seven or eight so they were enrolled in the academy already. Hana and Haru were about ten years old. Fugaku hated to be woken up so early in the morning, but he knew it had to be important. He raced to the door with his oldest son Itachi behind him. Itachi was the first one to the door and immediately recognized his comrades. Fugaku watched as Itachi's expression changed when they started to explain what had happened about 20 to 30 minutes ago. Fugaku then looked around to make sure nobody was around to kidnap the Harunos.

After a quick check he invited them in. As they walked into the house Fugaku said "You may stay here for as long as you need to, I'm quite sure you have relatives that have heard the news by now." Haru looked up at the man and replied " The only family we have left are ourselves." Fugaku looked at the young boy shocked to hear that they were now left all alone in the world with no one to care for them. " I'll be right back." As Fugaku walked to his bedroom to think things over with his wife Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. "Sasuke what are you doing up" Fugaku asked his youngest son. "I thought I heard Someone's voice." Fugaku then turned to his son and patted his head saying "There's no on here so just go back to sleep." "Okay" replied Sasuke.

As Sasuke walked back into his room he thought to himself _'I could have sworn I heard Sakura and Sora's voice, but I guess not.' _As Sasuke laid down he heard a scream come from down stairs just as his parents were doing. _'What the hell is going on' _Fugaku thought. As all three of them reached the living room area they saw Hikari passed out on the floor. Yami looked at his siblings and explained that she had another vision. (Hikari has these all the time, it all started after she learned how to talk). Since Yami is her twin he knows, feels, and can she every thing she can. Yami told the group that she saw a strange man with bandages covering the right side of his face with an evil smirk on his face, and Sasuke's face as tears rolled down his face with a few blood splats on him staring at the Uchiha crest in the center of town covered in blood. The for Uchihas stared at Yami wide eyed in horror as he said the last part. Mikoto spoke and said "Do you kno when exactly this will happen?" Haru replied "Her visions are extremely accurate, but we never know when it's going to happen." Sakura tried to hold back her tears as the thought of her friend's parents and the rest of the clan being slaughtered right before his eyes

Mikoto looked at the children and said "I think we should let them stay here for as long as they need to or until someone claims them." Sasuke and Itachi both asked in unison "What do you mean until someone claims them?" Fugaku explained what had happened and as soon as he finished explaining Sasuke ran over to Sakura and Sora and hugged both of them knowing they were hurt, and Itachi did the same to Hana and Haru. The Harunos were grateful for having such wonderful people surrounding them to keep them safe. _'I think this was supose to happen so we could start all over again, I mean after all you can't change fate' _All of the Harunos including Hikari thought the exact thing at the exact same time.


	2. Chapter 1 the actual chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**about five years later**_

"Okay everyone, today is officially your last day at the ninja academy for good." Iruka Sensei told the group of now prepared ninjas. "Today I will be telling you guys your team number and who's on your team." "First we will start with team 1." As Iruka went down the list he finally came to teams 7, 8, 9, and 10. "On team seven are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haurno, Sora Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." This team will be the only team with four people on their team because Sakura and Sora are twins. "WHAT!" exclaimed Ino. "HOWCOME SASUKE-KUN IS ON FOREHEAD'S TEAM!?" Iruka explained to her that the teams were randomly chosen. Next Naruto stood up and yelled "HOWCOME SASUKE HAS TO BE ON MY TEAM, I'D RATHER HAVE JUST SORA AND SAKURA-CHAN ON MY TEAM." Iruka told Naruto to please take his seat and said he can't help who's on who's team.

"Moving on, on team eight we have Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was really hoping to be on Naruto's team but it couldn't be helped. At least she could talk to Akamaru about her feelings towards Naruto.

"On team nine we have Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten." Tenten and the rest of her team nodded in agreement. Tenten, Neji, and Lee thought at the same time _'Well at least we're on a team where we don't have to get to know each other lie the rest of the groups' _

"Team ten consists of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. "WHAT WHY AM I ALWAYS STUCK WITH THESE THREE." "Quiet down you troublesome woman some people are tired of hearing you scream, and you keep yelling in my ear." Shikamaru bluntly said. "Yeah, **num num num** why are you **num num num** complaining **num num num** **crunch crunch crunch **at least you have a team." **Chuckle chucle chuckle gasp giggle giggle giggle. **Ino looked around to try and find the source of the laughing, and she saw Sakura laughing hystarically. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT FOREHEAD?!" "I'm laughing at you Ino-pig." "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LAUGH AT ME." "And, who said people had to have permission to laugh freely at anything or anyone." All of the girls in the room immediately had their eyes fix on Sora and Sasuke as they said this together. "UHH no onw did Sasuke-kun and Sora-kun. Both sat down at the same time, as Iruka was beginning to talk again.

"Okay now I will tell you your teachers, we will start with team 1 again." As he went down the list he came to team seven "Team 7 your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." "Team eight your sense will be Kurenai Yuhi." "Team 9 your sensei will be

Might Guy." Tenten and Neji looked at Lee at the same time and saw his eyes widen in excitement. Both then smacked their heads and shook their heads in unison. "and finally team 10 your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi.

_**About 4 years later **_

(I don't want to get too detailed in the actual Naruto story so I will probably time skip sometimes)

As team seven raced to the hokage's office to receive there next mission they ran into the other members of the ten rookies. The waved as they ran past them at full speed. (Sasuke is still apart of team seven). Tsunade looked at the the team minus Naruto, because he was training with Jiraiya. "I have called you here to give you your next mission and tell you some important news." She paused for a dramatic effect. The news is you guys will be receiving another teammate, his name is Sai." "Sai you may come in and meet your new team" As Sai walked in all four of the members turned to look at the extremely pale boy as he introduced himself. As soon as he finished Kakashi introduce himself to his new student first "Hello, my name is Kakashi and I will be your new sensei." "It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura went next "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno one of your new teammates." Sai turned to look at the girl in complete aw. He looked her up and down, because of her clothes. She was wearing a kimono type dress which was almost like a ripped design it was ripped or it holes (this is the actual style of the dress) on the forearm part of her arm and around her thigh area at the top it was open to show cleavage. But this wasn't your average kimono, instead of it being a long kimono it was a little above her knees, and she wore shorts under it so it wasn't revealing too much. She also had a scythe with three kunai at the end of it. After Sai was done looking at her body her took her hand in his and said, "Hello what a pleasure it is to be able to lay my eyes on such a beautiful girl like you and have her on my team." he then kissed her hand. Sasuke and sora both gave him the death stare. Sasuke walked over to the boy and snatched his hand off of Sakura's hand. And said "There are still two more of us left to introduce ourselves, so I suggest you find some self-control and respect to let us introduce ourselves to you." "By the way, I'm Sasuke Uchiha and it's nice to meet you." "you could have said Please quit touching her, or hello we're still hereand I would have responded." " I have a feeling that me and you aren't going to get along very well." "Good." replied Sasuke. "Hi I'm Sora Haruno, Sakura's older twin brother." you seem to be nice, unlike Mr. Emo overthere. I'm only nice if you don't get on my nerves or touch, speak, or hurt Sakura.

"As I was saying, the other good news is Naruto's on his way back as soon as I tell u your mission you may leave to meet him at the gates." "Your mission is to team up with Asuma's and Kurenai's team, go to the village hidden in the sand and team up with them and find out the akatsuki's whereabouts." "Why do you want to know there whereabouts?" asked Sakura. "Because they are obviously planing something because they haven't been doing anything bad recently, so therefore your mission will be ranked as an S rank mission.

_**At the gates**_

As Naruto walked trough the gates he saw his team and some weird guy who was standing extremely close to Sakura. Sakura ran to meet him half-way and ran to him giving him a hug.

"Hey loser you better go get your things packed and ready for the mission." "What are you talking about Sasuke-teme we don't have a mission." "Yes we do we were just given on literally right before you walked into the gates" Sora said. "Ok I will be ready in about an hour so I will meet u guys back here in an hour." *whispering "hey Kakashi Sensei who is that guy over there?" "That is your new teammate Sai." "Oh, Ok." "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too, please don't tell me your like those guys over there and your really protective of Sakura." "No I'm not like them, but I am really protective of Sakura-chan.

_**About an hour later**_

Teams 7,8, and 10 were ready to head out 'Tis is going to be a long journey' they thought to themselves. And so the shinobi set out for the village hidden in the sand to team up with some old friends.

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the actual first chapter of you Can't Change Fate. See you guys are already getting a little Sasusaku action, and it's only the first chapter! Please review and suggest some ideas for the next chapter thanks and I will probably try to update once or more a week so Thanks again for reading my first fanfic and **no bad comments. ****:P**


	3. Chapter 2 The Mission

**Chapter 2 The Mission**

As the teams who were assigned to the mission were meeting up at the entrance to the village

Tsunade and some of the people from the village were there to see them off. Ino spoke up and said "We should split up into groups when we get deep into the forest. The groups will be, Sasuke, Sakura, Sora, and Shikamaru. The next group will be Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata. My group will consist of me, Sai, Shino, and Choji. The last group is Kakashi sensei, Kurenai sensei, Asuma sensei, and Captain Yomoto." Sakura said "Okay well it would be easier if we leave with our groups and split up to cover more ground." Shikamaru said "That's exactly what I was thinking so we should meet up in that field right before the village hidden in the sand." "Sounds like a plan." everyone said. After that was accomplished everyone set out on their different paths.

Sasuke Poke to his group and said "Okay we need a plan for who does what in the group. I think Sakura and Shikamaru should be the strategists in the group as well as the ones who do distance attacks. Sora and I will be the hand to hand as well as weapon combat. Sakura wil also be our medic So does that sound like a plan." "Yes." Everyone replied. Sakura poke into her communication device and told the other groups to do the same and come up with their own plans for if they get into a fight. "Roger that." the other groups said in unison.

"Ok so here's the plan Hinata will be our scout, a hand to hand combat person, and our medic. (Hinata learned medical ninjustsu from Tsunade as well, just like Sakura and Ino). Kiba you will be our distance fighter and tracker. I will help Hinata in the hand to hand combat and I will have my shadow clones be our messengers for the other groups. "That sounds like a g-good plan N-naruto-kun."

"Okay so our plan will be Shino you well technically your bugs will be our scouts and you will be a distance fighter. Choji you will also be a distance/ hand to hand fighter. Sai you will... wait a minute how exactly do you fight? "My fighting style is a little more complex than yours, I use ink to paint things and use them in battle, as well as hand to hand and a little bit of weaponry." Okay so can you paint birds?" "Yes." "Okay so you can do all of the above, so I guess I will have you paint 2 birds for me and you so we can be the aerial scouts, Shino and Choji will be our ground scouts, and don't forget if you see something to tell one another, got it?" "Got it." " As I was saying, Sai you can do hand to hand or distance it's completely up to you. As for me I will be the medic, hand to hand, and distance, but mainly hand to hand." "Okay, let's give it our all."

"Okay Yomoto you will be the distance fighter and a scout. Kurenai you will be a hand to hand combat person and our genjutsu specialist. Asuma you will be the strategist and hand to hand combat. I will be a hand to hand, scout, and genjutsu minor.

"Hey everyone this is Sakura. I hope you guys figured out your plans. If anyone gets into a fight tell everyone immediately. " Roger" replied everyone. "Okay we wi..." right in the middle of Sakura's sentence someone snatched her out of the trees and covered her mouth. Sasuke and Sora were leading, so when they turned around Sakura and Shikamaru were nowhere in sight. " WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO SAKURA?! "Shit." Everyone heard Shikamaru loud and clear when he said this. Sasuke was the first one to respond, "Shikamaru what the hell just happened, is Sakura hurt?!" "No, but she might be if you two don't get your asses over here." Sasuke and Sora both acted off of adrenaline and dashed off. "Do you even know where you guys are going?" "NO, SO TELL US WHERE IN THE HELL YOU ARE!" "Hold on let me see where your chalkra is... okay continue the same way you're going, but when you see the red leaf bush go to your left." "Okay."

As everyone waited in desperation to see what had happened to Sakura, Ino had noticed Shikamaru running at full speed in some random direction, followed by Sasuke and Sora a few minutes later. Before Ino had the chance to speak she saw Hinata and her group go in the same direction. "Let's follow the rest of them." "Hold on a minute don't forget about the mission." "Are you stupid or something our comrades are more important to us than the stupid mission." Naruto said full of rage because captain Yomoto would think of such a thing. As Ino turned to see if the rest of her group was there , and noticed that Sai had pretty much left right after she told them who would do what. Ino furrowed her eyebrows a predicted it was probably Sai, but she wasn't going to put all of the blame on him just like that.

_**Elsewhere...**_

As Sakura started to gain consciousness she looked to see where she was, but noticed that she didn't know where she was, all she knew she was being carried off somewhere. She looked up to see who took her (she could see who took her because she was being carried bridal style), and when she saw who it was she screamed in horror. Sasuke heard the scream and went in a different direction from the rest of the groups. Sora noticed and followed him instead of Shikamaru. "Now, why did you have to do that, you're going to get us in trouble." "That was the point, so let me go now, before I do something you really don't want me to do." Sai looked at her serious face and calmly said "No you're something that I want and need." "What the hell are you talking about." "I want you to be mine, and as soon as you're mine I'm going to do something Sasuke and everyone else will hate me for." Sakura looked up in horror and was about to break his arms, but something shot them out of the trees. Sakura landed about a good 2 to 3 feet away from Sai, and noticed someone was standing in front of her. She looked up to see Sasuke's furious eyes looking down at her. Sasuke quickly turned around when he sensed that Sai was coming from behind to attack him. Sasuke quickly grabbed his Katana out of its sheath and darted toward Sai. "I knew there was something wrong with you the minute you looked at Sakura." "And, why o you care about what happens to her, I thought you always called her annoying, or ignored everything she ever said to you." "How do you know that?" "Lucky guess, I bet you didn't know that I could see your past, if you don't keep everything in your head locked away." "You bastard. I should have known you were up to no good, the minute we met you. Now I will kill you for what you have done." "How exactly are you going to do that?" "Just like this, Sharingan." "Oh you think you can kill me using that." "You didn't let me finish. Chidori!" As Sai could feel that his life was going to end right then and there, Sasuke's hand stopped right in front of his face.

"SASUKE-KUN WAIT" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks to turn and look at Sakura. "Why should I wait?!" "Because that's not Sai." "And how do you figure?" "Because when we met him I could feel that something wasn't right either. But when he looked at you the way he did when you were introducing yourself I could feel his body and mind screaming for help. So please let me try something." "Absolutely not." Sakura stood up and began walking towards Sasuke, and when she was close to him she hugged him, and whispered, "Just trust me, I'll be fine." When she finished she took her scythe off of her back and turned to Sai, and said "Now if you agree to what I'm about to say,there won't be any trouble." Sasuke followed close behind her, and watched his every move to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt her. "Now I will tell you what I'm going to do as soon as I get close enough to you, okay."

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Damn it." "What's wrong, Sora what just happened?" Hinata and Ino asked in unison. "I think Sasuke found where Sakura was, and he ran off in that direction, and I followed, but I lost him. He was running too fast for me to keep up." "Do you think you can find him?" "That's what I'm trying to do Ino." "Oh well then why didn't you say so the first time?" "I did but you weren't listening like always." "What are you talking about like always?!" "Like I said like always, because when I try to tell you something you never listen." "Oh my god you two sound like and old married couple." said Kiba who was laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Never in a million years would I marry her." "And what's wrong with marrying me?" "Oh dear god here we go again." said Choji. "How troublesome can you be Ino?" "The reason why I won't marry you in a million years is very simple, you are very annoying, don't suit my taste, are to bossy, to loud, and mostly because you're annoying." "Ugh what did you say." "Here let me spell it out for you YOU ARE VERY ANNOYING, DON'T SUIT MY TASTE, ARE TO BOSSY, TO LOUD, BUT MAINLY BECAUSE YOU'RE ANNOYING, now I hopw that went through your thick head." "* sniff *sniff why do you hate me so much." "Ino I don't hate you it's just that anything I say to you goes over your head." "So you really don't hate me?" "No why would you think that?" "Because of how you talk to me and how you act." "I'm not allowed to hate you because your my sister;s best friend." "Okay, but when we catch up to you i'm going to beat you senseless because you let someone take her." "By all means be my guest, but you have to catch me first." "You're on." "Awwww, how cute you guys would make a cute couple." Naruto said. Both Ino and Sora went into shock, because they forgot everyone could hear what they were talking about.

_**Somewhere un the forest...**_

As Sakura got close to Sai she stopped in front of him, and could see the the seal on him that showed who was controlling him. She lifted her scythe and it started glowing with a purple chakra. Sasuke watched in amazement as she suddenly sliced right by his heart. To him it appeared as if she was slicing air, so he turned on his sharingan to see what she actually sliced. When sasuke saw he looked at her eyes and found that she could use the sharigan as well. He stood there amazed that she could use it, even though she isn't a Uchiha. "Who taught you how to do that?" "What are you talking about?" "Who taught you how to use the sharingan?" "Oh that, Itachi taught me." "aonly a Uchiha can do that, and your not a Uchihs. And how can you use that purple chakra?" "The only reason I can use it is because..."

Hey guys sorry about the chapter, I know it's a cliff hanger and all, but I had to stop it somewhere. If I would have continued it would have been about 7 to 8 pages long. That's pretty long.

So don't forget to follow/favorite me and the story. Please please please review, and if you tell me something you want in the story I will probably put it in. Please tell me what you guys think of it and have fun reading it!

Kamatari98

:P


	4. Chapter 3 Sakura's SEcret

Chapter 3 Sakura's Secret

"I'm going to ask you one more time Sakura, why is you chakra purple and how come you can use the sharigan?" "I told you the only reason about the sharingan, and I forgot to tell you I can do Fire justsus. The reason is simple Father (that's what she calls Fugaku) and Itachi-nii taught me how to do both." (Starts as a whisper and gradually gets louder) "When did thes happen?!" "On the days when You were out helping Mother with something they taught me while you two were gone, because they knew you two would get mad if you found out." "I guess I ill have to have a talk with them when we get back. That still doesn't answer the chakra question though." "Remember how I use to go out often after we became a team." "Yeah why, and what does this have to do with the chakra thing? "If you'd let me finish you would find out. While I was out I would go to the training ground and relax myself to the point where I could feel everything in my body moving, I could hear things I could never hear before, and then I figured out how to use different color chakras and what they do." Sasuke stood there in pure shock "Has anyone been able to do that before you?" "Nope, I figured out that you need to connect with your inner self and find peace." "How on earth did you figure that out?" "Well, remember how I was the weakest person on the team?" "Yeah." "On the days after training, or on days we didn't have training I would go somewhere or to the training ground and think of ways. But then I would end up relaxing and claring my mind and then I noticed there was chakra surrounding me. The chakra was of a variety of colors." "Can you show me?" "If you have the patience for it, if you can clear your mind, and don't worry about training/ strengthening yourself for a while?"

"HELLLLLOOOOOOOO SASUKE." "Why are you yelling idiot?!" "DID YOU FIND SAKURA?" "Yes and will you please stop yelling!" "OH SORRY." "You're still doing it!" "OH..." "DON'T DO IT." "...sorry." "Thank you , now was that so hard?" "Why yes, yes it was, come on Sasuke I was messing with you." "Yeah sure you were." "Where are you two and have you seen Sai?" "Yes, he was..." SAKURA" "It sure is good too hear your voice again Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata said. "...the one who attacked me, but not intentionally." "How do you know that?" "Because I after I knocked him out I found a possession seal over his heart, not literally on his heart." "Where are you three?" "Ummmm by the field we were suppose to meet in." "Okay we're on our way."

Sora was the first one to get there. Sora ran towards Sakura at full speed, Sasuke took out his sword and dashed in front of Sakura, ready to attack anything that were to harm her. Sora stopped right before the blade was close enough to cut him. Sora backed away slowly and held his hands in the air. "Oh, it's just Sora." "Sakura ran towards Sora and he swooped her up in his arms and held her in the air. By then everyone else was in the field looking at them like they were crazy. "Don't do that ever again, if we would have come back with out you Hana, Haru, Yami, and Hikari would have murdered me right then and there." As Sai started to gain consciousness he looked an saw Sakura standing next to Sasuke smiling, and thought "_I think I'm in love with her.' _ "Okay everyone lets head out." Sai snapped out of it and immediately rejoined his group (he remembered that much, he forgot he had met Sakura. He remembered meeting everyone else). And they headed off towards the village hidden in the sand.

Sorry guys for cutting it so short, but I don't want to get into the part when they are in and on the way to the sand village. I hope you guys enjoy this short short chapter. Please review and follow me and my story. Your reviews will help me come up with ideas for the chapters to come. Thank you to all of you guys who are following me, and I might write a chapter for the forth of July (even though it has already happened). I should have the chapter out by Sunday or Monday. So thanks again and enjoy!

Your author,

Kamatari98 :P


	5. Chapter 4 Fireworks

Chapter 4 Fireworks

Every year on the same day the Uchiha clan hosts a firework show on the day the leaf village was founded, May 26. Everyone gathers in a huge field and the clan sets off their set of fireworks at a certain time. And that's how the firework shows work.

This was about 2-3 years after Fugaku and Mikoto took in the Harunos (They didn't want to adopt them because Mikoto wanted Sasuke to marry Sakura and Itachi to marry Hana). Sakura looked around excitedly as they went to their places to get their fireworks set up. "I can't believe we get to stay in the area where the fireworks shoot off!" said an excited Sakura. Hana looked down at her 13 year old sister and smiled. "We'll be right back, we have to go get the fireworks now." Fugaku informed the girls (Hikari, Hana, Sakura, and Mikoto). "Can we help Nee-chan and Nii-san "Well since I'm helping I don't see why not." It took then about 20 minutes to get all the fireworks to where they were setting up.

While Fugaku, Sasuke, Haru, Sora, and Yami were setting up Itachi took Sakura with him into the wooded area of the field. "Why did you bring me here?" "Because I need to talk to you about something Sasuke doesn't need to her." "What is it?" "Well as you know me, Haru, and Hana are teammates." "Yes, and what does this have to do with Sasuke-kun?" "Hana told me what happened that night, and I think I know who did it." Sakura's eyes grew wide in horror as Itachi continued talked.

_**Meanwhile...**_

__Sasuke had noticed that Sakura and Itachi had been gone for a while now so he went to look for them. Sora noticed Sasuke leaving, and figured he had to go to the bathroom. When Sasuke reached the woods he heard Sakura crying, and then heard Itachi's voice. _'Why is Sakura with Itachi' _ Sasuke moved a little closer to hear what he was saying to her, now he could hear Itachi loud and clear.

"The one who killed your parents and the rest of your clan was... Itachi turned his sharigan on and looked towards the direction that lead to the field and smiled _'I now know why you are always around her' _ The person who killed them was *whisper. _ 'Damn it I didn't hear what he said and I doubt she will tell me what he told her' _ When Sasuke looked back Sakura was now blushing and then said "Do you really think so?" "I truly think he does like you." "But, he doesn't pay any attention to me." _'Who the hell are they talking about?' _"Well I think we should head back, before everyone starts to worry." "Yeah."

When they were leaving the woods Sasuke was standing in the middle of the field. Itachi leaned down and whispered "I told you someone would get worried and come looking for you." Sakura felt herself blush and her face get hot. When they started to walk Sasuke watched his brother's every move around her. Sasuke watched Itachi put his arm around her and clenched his fists in jealousy.

When Sakura got closer she stopped in front of Sasuke, and Itachi continued walking. Sakura moved a little closer and said "What's wrong Sasu..." But before she could finish Sasuke walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.(Literally every part on the front part of their bodies were touching). Sakura blushed as she felt him grip her tighter. "Where the hell did you go?" "I was with Itachi, because he said he needed to talk to me in private." "Next time please tell someone where you go, that includes when you go with my brother." Sakura's eyes wided in shock when she heard him say this _'he was worried about me, maybe he does care for me.' _Sakura returned the hug after she heard this. "I don't think you want to be really close to the fireworks when they go off, so follow me." As Sakura followed Sasuke, he grabbed her hand and lead the way. Sakura blushed at this. Sasuke lead her into the woods, and said "Close your eyes." "But, Sasuke how am I suppose to follow you." Sasuke had forgot he let go of her hand. So, he turned to her and held out his hand. Sakura looked up at him and saw he was blushing, she took his hand and smiled at him. Sasuke looked at her and smiled back. Sakura looked at him and said "Sasuke, that's the first time I've seen you smile in a long time." "And that's the first time I've heard you say my name with out saying kun at the end." "we should get going, the fireworks are going to start soon, so close your eyes." "Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke grabbed her hand and started walking. They walked for a few more minutes, and then Sakura noticed they were on a hill because of the steep incline. When they reached the top Sasuke said "Okay you can open your eyes now." Sakura opened her eyes, looked out in to the distance and gasped. She then walked close to the edge, turned around and said "This is really beautiful Sasuke." When she finished saying this she slipped. Sasuke ran to her and grabbed her, but he grabbed her a little to late, and they began to tumble down the hill. When they reached the bottom Sakura started to laugh and said "Well, that was fun wasn't it Sasuke?" Sasuke got up and looked at her and smiled. Every time she smiles he can't help, but smile. Sasuke stuck his hand out for her to grab, and lead her back up the hill.

When they reached the top Sakura said "You can see eveyone from here." "Wait until the fireworks start." "As they were waiting Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked "Do you perfer me calling you Sasuke or Sasuke-kun?" "Ummmm since you're the only girl I know that calls me Sasuke instead of Sasuke-kun, I'd perfer if you call me Sasuke." "Okay." "One more thing, do you... hate... me?" "What makes you say that?" "Well it's because you're always so cold towards me, and it seems like almost every time I suggest something you get mad, or you seem mad." "No, I don't hate you it's just... I honestly don't know how to respond to certain things. Like women for instance, I don't understand women." "What don't you understand?" "I don't understand how you can tell when something is wrong, with someone, or something. Or how you over react when someone close to you gets hurt or injured really bad." "The reason why we know when something is wrong is really simple, just like you have instincts we have them too, but sometimes they're stronger than a guy's instinct, so it's called woman's intuition. Do you get it now?" "Yeah, kinda I guess if you put it that way, but I'll figure it out." "The reason we overreact is because, sometimes we don't know how to or how we should react in some situations. But eventually we figure it out, and we don't make the people around us as scared anymore. Do you get it?" "Yeah, I understand that."

"But..." "Look Sasuke, the fireworks are starting." Sasuke turned and looked in front of him and saw all of the bright colors bursting in air." "Oh wow they're so close, it's almost as if I can reach out and touch them." As Sakura started to extend her arm, Sasuke grabbed it, and pulled her into his lap. Sakura blushed from Sasuke's sudden reaction. "Why did you do that?" "Because I heard something." "Oh, okay." "I think it's gone." Sasuke let her go and she sat next to him. In the middle of the show Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was now shivering. Sasuke then scooted closer to her and put an arm around her. Sakura subconsciously Crawled over his leg and into his lap. Sasuke looked down at her and put his head on her head and arms around her. Sakura leaned into his chest a little more and was finally warming up. During the finale Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was now kneeling. Sasuke got up slowly, and got in front of her. He knelt down in front of her looked her in the eyes, and said something Sakura couldn't hear. _'I hope she didn't hear what I said' _Sasuke started to lean towards her, he pulled her closer and kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened in shock when he did this, but she slowly closed her eyes just as he did. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, and Sasuke showed no restraint. This was by far the best day of Sakura's life.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I wonder where Sasuke and Sakura went." Fugaku said. "I hope they're alright. But knowing Sasuke he is protecting her." "I think I know where they went, but I'm quite sure he doesn't want anyone disturbing them." Mikoto turned to Itachi and simply asked "What do you mean." "You know wheat I mean mother." "You mean to tell me that Sasuke is probably out there somewhere doing something to Sakura." "No mother he won't do that to her they're too young right now." "I hope he isn't doing that." "Relax Mikoto Sasuke knows better than to do something like that." " Yeah, so relax mother, they'll be back soon."

_**Where Sasuke and Sakura are...**_

__As they released the kiss for air Sasuke looked at Sakura and couldn't help himself, so he kissed her again. Sakura was loving every minute of the kiss. Right when Sasuke made the kiss deeper, Naruto walked up the hill and ducked when he saw Sasuke kissing Sakura. Naruto started to run down the hill to tell Sora, but thought about it. _'Sora would probably come disturb them, and then beat the shit out of Sasuke, if he could.'_ Naruto walked back to where him and the rest of the rookies were sitting. And plopped down in the grass. All of the roockies could see that Naruto was pissed, confused and thinking. _'Why would Sasuke kiss Sakura?' _ He sat there for about 10 minutes thinking and then realized why. _'Sasuke's in love with Sakura-chan.' _"When I get my hands on him I'm gonna strangle him." "Strangle who, and why are you yelling you moron, it's very troublesome." "OOOOPS! I didn't mean to say that out loud, and why do you care Shikamaru?" "I care, because you just yelled in my ear!" "Oh, sorry, and don't worry about who I'm talking about."

When Sasuke and Sakura released the kiss Sakura looked at Sasuke and asked "Why did you kiss me?" "I don't know." Sasuke knew very well why he kissed her, but he didn't want to tell her. "I really enjoyed seein the fireworks with you, and I would like to do this again." "We will next year, but we better head back before my mother starts a search party." "Yeah, let's get going." When they got back to where everyone else was, Mikoto pulled Sasuke to the side and asked "What happened and did anything happen?" "No, Mother nothing happened and even if something did you don't have to worry about it." "So something did happen." "I really don't understand women." After Sasuke said this Mikoto stood there for a moment and thought about what he just said. She turned to look at her son and smiled. _'He's growing up.'_ "Alright boys and girls it's time to help me clean up." Fugaku said. He looked to see if everyone was there. He nodded his head and looked again to find Sasuke and Sakura nowhere in sight. "Now where have those two gone?"

Sasuke and Sakura were out of breath from running all the way home. Sasuke and Sakura walked in and took their shoes off. Sakura immediately went up stairs to the room her and Sasuke shared and grabbed her clothes to take a shower. She walked down the hall, and Sasuke walked up the stairs, and went to their room. Sakura went in the bathroom, and took a bath. When she was done she got dressed in some short black spandex shorts, and a red tank top. She walked to their room, and heard everyone start to come in the house. She hurriedly got into bed, and told Sasuke they were home. Sasuke hopped into bed, and both pretended to be asleep. Mikoto walked in to find both of them sleeping. Soon both found themselves sleeping, and the day when fireworks could be heard in all the ninja villages was over.

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I finally put some Sasusaku action in there. In this story this will indicate their first moment with each other. I wrote the chapter for the fourth of July, for you guys, so I hope you enjoy the many holiday chapters to come! :D So the next chapter will continue their journey to the village hidden in the sand. A thank you to my followers. And I hope I will have many more in the future. Thank you again and I have just one spoiler... When they get into the sand village, Gaara sees Sakura and falls in love with her. So now Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Naruto, and Gaara are in love with her. Please review and comment.

Your author,

Kamatari98

:P


	6. Chapter 5 Camping Grounds

Chapter 5 Camping Grounds

As the team entered the clearing, Sora could feel something was wrong. He didn't want to alarm the rest of the group, so he went in the direction he felt the aura coming from. Ino had seen him going in a random direction, so she followed him. Sora could feel the familiar presence deep in his bones, every inch of him was screaming Karin.

_**Flashback...**_

HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! Sora heard the scream while he was training with Sakura. "I'll be rught back."

"Where are you going, we're in the middle of training."

"I know just stay here."

"Says the person who dragged me out here."

"Well, I would have brought Sasuke, but Mother told him to help Itachi with something."

"You know you could have took Haru or Hana with you."

"Sakura, just stay here I will be right back I promise."

"Okay, Okay fine."

As Sora began to walk in the direction the svream came from, stopped because he didn't here it any more.

"Hello, is anybody out there?"

"I'M OVER HERE, HELP ME!"

Sora moved closer to the girl's voice in desperation to save her. When he reached where the scream was coming from, all he could see was this canyon with a bridge laid out across it. Sora was about to walk away, then he heard the voice again, but closer. It was so close it sounded like she was right next to him.

"HELP!"

Sora decided to look down and that's when he saw a bloody ruby red headed girl hanging onto the side of the canyon. The moment Sora saw her, he knew he had to save her. Luckily Kakashi taught them how to use their chakra to hold themselves down. Sora began to slowly walk down the side of the canyon. When he reached the girl he carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the top of the canyon.

"Umm thanks for saving me."

"No problem. By the way, what's your name?"

"Karin. Karin Uzumaki."

"Holy shit, you're related to Naruto?"

"Um as a matter of fact yes, yes I am. I was on my way to visit my real parents, when I was attacked by some rogues."

"Oh, well if you want I can take you to their house, if you tell me what there names are."

"Uh I believe their names are Uzumaki Minato and Kushina."

"Oh they're Naruto's parents I will take you there as soon as I get back to where my sister is."

"Okay thank you again."

"No problem, and by the way my name is Sora."

_**End of flashback...**_

When Ino finally caught up to Sora, she was about to say something, when she saw a ruby red headed girl standing in front of Sora.

"Well, isn't this a surprise."

"I haven't seen you in about two years."

"Sora you have matured a lot."

"I could say the same about you. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way back to the leaf village to see you, and my aunt and uncle."

"Oh, well would you like to help us with our mission?"

"Sure, why not, I would love to help."

Right before Sora was about to turn around and leave, Karin grabbed him and stopped him.

"What's wrong Karin?"

"You know one thing I definitely missed?"

"No, what."

"This..."

Karin knew Ino was there, so she wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and kissed him. Ino was furious, so in stead of her approaching them she walked away crying. When Karin and Sora released the kiss, Karin gave him another on, and then took his hand and Sora lead Karin back to the rest f his friends.

Sakura saw her friend walk out of the wooded area, and ran to her when she saw her crying.

"What's wrong Ino?"

"It's nothing."

"No, the Ino I know wouldn't cry for no reason, so you better fess up."

"Okay, but can we move a little father away from the others?"

"Sure.

Ino and Sakura moved more towards the beginning of the field. As Sakura was leaving Sasuke noticed that her presence disappeared. Sasuke looked around with his sharingan, and saw her and Ino talking, so he decided to go see what they were talking about.

"Sakura, I know I never told you this, but I think I'm in love with Sora."

"Ino, it's not a secret I've known for a long time now."

"Okay, but when I saw Sora walking towards the wooded area, I followed him."

"Okay, and"

"When I caught up to him, I saw him with this strange woman with ruby red hair and eyes. They were talking about how they missed each other, and how they hadn't seen each other in about two years."

"And this is what made you cry?"

"If you would stop interrupting me you would find out why."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"Okay, so after they got through saying this she said '_Do you know the one thing I do miss?' _and then Sora said _'No what.' _and then she said _'This.' _And then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him."

Sakura could see the pain in Ino's eyes, so she gave her a hug, and calmly said,

"I will talk to him later, because the Ino I know wouldn't cry unless she was really hurt."

All Ino could do was smile about what her best friend said to her.

As Sasuke got closer he saw Sakura hug Ino and say something to her, but he couldn't make out the words. Sakura noticed him walking towards them, and she told Ino to go back she would be there in a few minutes. Sasuke calmly approached her and asked in a hushed tone.

"What was that all about Sakura?"

"Oh nothing it was a girl thing, nothing you would be interested in."

"If it has something to do with you then, you need to tell me."

"Sasuke-kun I appreciate you worrying about me, but you don't have to worry about this."

(Sakura only calles Sasuke Sasuke-kun when she's talking to him alone).

"Okay if you say so."

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you think we could sleep a little farther than the rest of the group tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to hear Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi-sensei, Sora and possibly Sai laughing all night."

"Oh, I get your point, but why do you want me to come with you?"

"Because you and I have been sharing a room/bed ever since Oka-san and Otou-san took s in. And we still do now."

"Hn."

"Is that all your going to say when I ask for you to come and do something with me?"

"Ah."

"Ugh well I guess you have to deal with me bitching to you and Shikamaru about Naruto and whoever else stays up all night with him."  
"Hn, you know you really know how to get under my skin sometimes."

"Well, we've lived with each other practically all of our lives."

"Hn."

As Sasuke and Sakura were walking back to the rest of the group, Sora and Karin were walking out of the wooded area. Sakura saw them in the corner of her eye and hooked her arm with Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked at Sakura in confusion with what she just did, but it didn't bother him. Karin looked in the direction Sasuke and Sakura were coming from, and glared at the pink haired kunoichi.

_'Who the hell does she think she is latching on to Sasuke like that? Oh well it doesn't matter, because I have something better than Sasuke.' _

Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw that she was glaring in the direction Sora and the ruby red head were coming from, and realized that that was the first person Sakura has ever done that too and is serious about it. All Sasuke could do was smirk at the fact that Sakura found someone she truly hates/despises.

As Sasuke and Sakura got closer to Sora and Karin, Karin let go of Sora's arm and ran full speed at Sakura ready to kill her. Sakura saw Karin coming at her, and oulled out her scythe. Sasuke saw her do this, and looked in the direction Sakura was facing. When Sasuke saw this he took his sword out and got ready step in front of her. Sora just now realizing who was charging at his baby sister started to run after her. When Karin reached Sakura, Sasuke was in front of her with out hesitation, and blocked Karin's poisoned kunai. Sakura looked at Sasuke and simply hugged him from behind. Karin saw her arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist, and tried to stab her hand with another kunai, and realized that she couldn't move. She looked at Sakura's face, which you could see in between Sasuke's arm. Karin looked at her eyes horrified. Sasuke saw the girl struggle to move, so he looked over his shoulder at Sakura, who was using her Sharingan to hold her still. Sasuke was about to knock her out, when Sora stepped in front of Karin.

"What the hell are you doing Sora?"

"Humph so I see you've been hanging around Naruto too much."

"You could have got killed."

Sakura released her sharingan and started to walk to Sora when, Karin almost stabbed her. She didn't stab her, but she sliced her diagonally from under her right breast, to her hip. Sasuke saw Sakura immediately fall to her knees when she reached Sora, and past out. Saskue ran to her and checked for a pulse.

"Serves the damn bitch right for trying to come near my Sora."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SERVES HER RIGHT?" Sasuke said furiously.

"Why do you care, she was trying to kill him."

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WAS TRYING TO DO?"

"That's easy, I can read her chakra levels, and it clearly states that she..."

before Karin could finish her sentence Sasuke interrupted her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW A GODDAMN THING ABOUT HER DO YOU?"

"No and I frankly don't care about her, or why she tried to kill Sora."

Everyone else, who were setting up camp heard Sasuke yelling, and turned and saw him kneeling on the ground above a passed out Sakura. The first people to realise the situation were Ino, Hinata, Sai, and Shikamaru. Those four came running towards Sasuke, Sakura, Sora, and Karin.

"WELL YOU SHOULD AT LEAST KNOW THAT SHE IS HIS TWIN SISTER, AND SHE WOULD NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS TRY TO KILL SORA."

The group of four who came running were shocked to hear Sasuke yell like he did.

"Oh well now, I guess she's just gonna die."

Those nine words made Sasuke's blood boil with rage from what she just said. Sasuke was ready to kill her, when Ino and Shikamaru grabbed his arms, and held him back. Shikamaru whispered in his ear, and said

"You should get her back to the village fast, before she really dies."

"Sasuke-kun don't worry about this red headed bitch, we can handle her. Just get my best friend back into safety."

Sasuke nodded and picked up his cherry blossom, and started to walk to the end of the field, but was stopped by the red head's voice.

"I don't under stand why you care so much about her, all she is, is useless."

"Just keep walking Sasuke, don't pay any attention to this troublesome bitch."

"Hey, I'm not a bitch, if anyone is it's that pink haired thing you call a girl."

At that moment Sasuke ran at full speed carrying his Cherry blossom bridal style back to the village.

**Sorry about the late update, it's just that I kinda had writers' block, because I didn't know how I was going to fully make this chapter have some suspense in it, but here it is. The other reason why it was late is because, I needed help with getting some more of one of my Ocs in there, so I asked one of my favorite Sasusaku writers for help. (SpringBlossom4112). She is by far the one of the best Sasusaku fanfiction writers. I hope you guys check out her stories and enjoy them. Thanks again for being so patient, and sorry but it's a cliff hanger. But don't worry, the next chapter isn't going to be about the Sand village mission, for now I need to give you guys some more Sasusaku action in this story. Thank you to all my followers who are bearing with me through this process. Don't forget to review this chapter, let me know what you guys think. Please favorite and follow me and the story.**

**Your author,**

**Kamatari98**

**:P**


	7. Chapter 6 Come Back To Me

**Chapter 6 Come Back To Me**

As Sasuke was running through the forest to go back to the leaf village, Sasuke noticed that Sakura's body became heavy and ice cold.

"No, no, no Sakura I need you to stay with me."

"..."

"Sakura, please open your eyes and look at me."

_'Shit she isn't responding to me this isn't good at all. I need to pick up my speed.'_

_**Meanwhile...**_

__Shikamaru and Ino were prepared to take the red head's life, or take her hostage. When Ino was in her battle stance Hinata looked in the direction Sakura went with Ino, and saw Shikamaru and Ino ready to fight. Hinata then looked in the direction they were facing and saw a red head standing in front of a petrified Sora. Hinata's instincts told her to tell on of the older ninja but noticed something very important. She noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were nowhere to be found. Hinata then ran over to Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"What's up Hina..."

Naruto saw the girl's terrified and worried face and stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"What's wrong Hinata!?"

"Sasuke and Sakura are missing, and Shikamaru and Ino a-are about to fight a strange woman s-s-standing in front of Sora, who w-w-won't move."

"What Teme and Sakura-chan are missing?"

Hinata simply nodded.

"I need to tell Kakashi sensei."

But, before Naruto could walk to Kakashi, Hinata grabbed his sleeve. Naruto turned and looked at the girl in bewilderment. Hinata turned towards the direction her friends were in and started walking and took Naruto with her.

"Wait a minute Hinata-chan."

Hinata didn't let him go she kept walking and he followed. When the reached their friends Ino was about to charge at Karin, but was stopped by Naruto, who dashed in front of her.

"What the hell Naruto?"

"Why are you charging at them?"

"Oh, the reason why that bitch is charging at me is a very simple answer."

Naruto turned and faced the girl to ask her who she was calling a bitch, but stopped dead in his tracks.

"K-Karin."

_**Somewhere close to the village...**_

__Sasuke started to pick up speed rapidly, but almost ran into someone, so he was force to stop.

"Sasuke?" Tenten said confused.

"Move out of the way, I don't have time to stop and talk to you."

"Well excu..."

Tenten stopped as soon as she saw a familiar pink haired girl unconscious.

"What the hell?" was all Gai's team could say.

"GOD DAMN IT TENTEN JUST MOVE."

Tenten quickly moved out of the way. Sasuke started to run and Tenten followed close behind.

"Tenten where are you going?"

"Lee, you know how I am about my best friends, so I suggest you guys go with out me."

"Let's just go, she'll find us later, I hope."

_**In the field near the sand village...**_

"K-Karin."

"Oh my Kami, Naruto is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, what are you doing here?"

The others looked in confusion at Naruto and the red head.

"Wait a minute how the hell do you two know each other?"

"Oh, I never told you guys about her?"

"Uhhhh, no."

"Oh, well she's my cousin."

"WHAAAAAATTTT?"

_**Outside the village gates...**_

"Sasuke wait up!"

"No, I can't wait for you to catch up to me."

"Why not?"

"Because, Sakura is dying."

"What are you talking about, she's sleeping."

"I don't have time to explain this to you, but I need to hurry, because she IS dying."

Tenten just followed Sasuke all the way to the village with out saying a word. When Sasuke entered the village the gate guards were greeting him and tenten.

"Welcome back how wa..."

before they could finish they saw Sasuke carrying Sakura to the hokage's tower. AS soon as Sasuke and tenten were in the office Tsunade stood up from her chair to greet them.

"Welcome back from the mis..."

Before Tsunade could finish she saw an out of breath Sasuke carrying an unconscious Sakura.

"What the hell are yo three doing here, both of your teams are on very important missions and you three are back here fooling around."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD WE BE BACK HERE TO FOOL AROUND WHEN HER TEAM AND OUR GROUP ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF MISSIONS?"

Tenten stood there in pure shock. She had never heard Sasuke yell, and I do mean never.

"Okay Sasuke calm down, and ju..."

"CALM DOWN, HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN I CAME HERE TO GET YOUR HELP, AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN."

"Okay since your not going to call down tell me what seems to be the problem."

"YOU CAN'T SEE WITH YOUR OWN TWO EYES WHAT THE PROBLEM IS."

"No Sasuke I need you to tell me what's wrong."

Before Sasuke could tell her, Itachi walked in to see his little brother panicking.

"Sasuke, what's the matter?"

"I NEED YOU TO LEAVE FOR A MINUTE ITACHI, I WILL TELL YOU LATER."

"Nope, I'm going to find out right now."

Sasuke was cut off again, when Itachi's team came in. (His team consisted of Yami, Hikari, and Sota.) "Sasuke!" Hikari said full of glee. When Hikari came in front of Sasuke to give him a hug she saw her sister bleeding from an area close to her heart all the way down to her hip.

"S-S-Sasuke is Onee-chan dead?" Hikari manged to say in a whisper only her, Sasuke, and Itachi could hear.

"I don't know, I'm hoping she isn't."

Hikari started to cry, but was them pulled into Itachi's body so that everyone else couldn't see.

"Sota, Yami, I need you to to go home Hikari and I will report the mission."

"Awww, come on Itachi-sensei."

"No, I need you two to go home, right now."

When Itachi finished the two ran out of Tsunade's office, and went home.

"No that I see you're calm, will you tell me what's wrong Sasuke?"

"In the field about 20 miles away from the Sand village, Sakura was talking to Ino at the edge near the forest. So I decided to go and see what they were talking about, so when I reached them, Ino walked away, and I stayed with Sakura to talk to her. While she and I were talking, Sora and this red headed woman came out of a wooded area in the opposite direction we were in. When they reached us, Sakura wanted to give Sora a hug, and was stopped by the woman. The woman had a kunai in her hand, so I pulled her behind me, and she pulled out her scythe, and turned her sharingan on."

"Wait a minute she can use the sharingam, and she isn't a Uchiha?"

"That's not the problem right now Tsunade." Itachi said

"I'm sorry, please continue."

"When she turned her sharingan on, she put her in a genjutsu, and it paralyzed the red head. When Sakura saw this, she dropped her scythe, and ran towards Sora. She didn't use the genjutsu longe enough so, when she was in front of the red head she tried to stab her, but she missed. Instead, she sliced her from an area near her heart to her hip. Then I saw her start to slowly fall to the ground and become unconscious. After I grabbed her I looked at Sora, and he was petrified. After that Ino and Shikamar came and told me to come back here. So I did, now I'm asking you to heal her."

"Well then, you four follow me."

When they reached their destination, Tsunade told Sasuke to put her on the lab table, and undress her.

"You want me to do what?"

"You heard me, undress her."

"I can't do that."

"Sasuke, I didn't tell you to undress her to the point where she is naked. I meant stripp her down to her underwear."

"I still cannot do that."

"Sasuke we don't have time for this, I nedd you to do this. You're the only one she would allow to do this."

Sasuke nodded and began to undress her. When she was undressed he turned away and Tsunade and Itachi couldn't help, but laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You are foolish little brother."

"No Itachi don't make him mad. He's trying to be a gentleman, like you should be."

Hikari looked up from Itachi and seen Tsunade struggling with the bloody bra she was wearing, so she ran over to Tunade.

"Hikari come back over here."

"No, I'm going to help Lady Tsunade."

"Well thank you, but you should listen to your sensei."

"I can't just stand here and watch you struggle with Onee-chan's bra, while trying to clean up the blood."

Itachi and Sasuke both looked at each other at the same time, and blushed a really dark shade of red.

"Hahahahahaha"

Both brothers looked at Tenten still blushing and asked,

"What the hell is so funny now?"

"You two, now if you'll excuse me, I will also help Tsunade and Hikari."

The two stood there and watched Tenten walk over to Tsunade. The brothers quickly turned around when they almost saw Sakura's body.

"What would you like me to do Lady Tsunade?" both girls asked.

"Well, Do you think you could blind fold the coth of them, so that they can sit down with out worrying about seeing Sakura's top half."

Hikari nodded and asked in a hushed tone,

"Where are the blind folds?"

"In the bottom drawer closest to you.

Hikari grabbed two blindfolds out of the drawer and walked in front of the two.

"Sasuke-nii could you kneel down for me please."

Sasuke kneeled down in front of the girl and she put the blindfolds on him. She did the same to Itachi. After she blindfolded them she grabbed their hands and led them to the chairs sitting in front of the window by Tenten. AS Tsunade was starting to clear away the blood, she noticed that Sakura's cut was deep and it could have hit vital organs.

"Tenten, I need you and Hikari to go and get my tools for surgery out of the cabinets above the sink. There are two trays."

"Hai" both girls replied .

"Why do you need your tools for surgery?"

"Sasuke, why don't you sit there, be quiet, and let me do what I have to do."

When Tsunade turned around, she had missed a very important detail, Sakura hasn't been breathing. Tsunade turned to Sasuke and asked him as calmly as she could.

"Sasuke, how long ago did h=she stop breathing?"

"She sopped breathing when I was about 2 miles away from the village."

Sasuke had a bad feeling about this, the feeling was so intense that it made him nauseated.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know yet."

Sasuke sat in his seat fearing for her life. Itachi sensed this, and put his hand on his brothers shoulder and said,

"Maybe we should go get Okaa-san."

Sasuke took his blindfold off and turned to Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade may I."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind if a medical ninja as great as your mother were here helping me."

Sasuke stood, looked over at Sakura's now ghostly pale body, and ran out of the room.

_**In the field...**_

"What the hell do you mean that psyco-path over there is your cousin?" Ino asked now boiling with rage.

"Exactly what I said, she's my cousin."

"And, excuse me I'm not a mother fucking Psyco-path."

"Well excuse me Bitch, and I wasn't talking to you, so can you butt out of my conversation."

Karin stood there in pure shock, that Ino would dare say something like that to her.

"As I was saying, Do you know what she did?"

"Ino quiet down a little, it would be very troublesome if the rest of the group heard what is going on."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Do you know what she did Naruto?"

"No what, did she do, I mean I can't be that bad."

"I think she killed Sakura."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Well Naruto you see I was protectiong Sora from that crazy pink haired bitch."

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HER?"

"No, but she was running towards him, and she had a scythe."

"DID IT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND THAT SHE WAS HIS SISTER?"

"No, and how could that ugly thing be his sister."

Ino quietly walked over to Sora, grabbed his hand, and brought him back to where she was standing. Karin had noticed the girl when she was behind her. She tried to turn around, and stab her, but for some odd reason she couldn't move.

"Heh heh got ya'"

Karin looked down at the ground to see her shadow being possessed.

"YOU CAN LOOK AT THE BOTH OF THEM, AND TELL."

Karin had never seen Naruto so mad. This side of him scared her to death.

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't tell."

"KARIN, YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SORRY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER."

"You're right, because the next time I see her, I will make sure I kill her, and not in front of you, Sasuke, or Sora."

Just hearing this come out of her mouth made the people around her made them furious.

_**Where Sasuke is...**_

Sasuke raced through the village to the Uchiha headquarters. When he reached his house, Mikoto was in the garden that had the biggest Sakura tree in the entire village. When Sasuke was in front of her, she looked up and saw the look of terror on her son's face.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I need you to come with me, Sakura is..."

"What happened?"

"Sakura is in Tsunade's medical area, and she needs your help to heal Sakura."

"Okay what happened to Sakura?"

"Okaa-san, there's no time to explain, I need you to come with me right now."

Mikoto heard the seriousness in her son's voice, ran inside changed, and grabbed her medical equipment. When his mother came back out he picked her up and Carried her just like he carried Sakura to Tsunade. While they were on their way to the hokage tower, she noticed that Sasuke's shirt was extremely bloody. She then noted that something really bad happened to Saukra. They reached Tsunade in less than five minutes.

"Hello, Mikoto-san." Tenten and Tsunade said at the same time.

"Okaa-san." Hikari said, and ran to her adopted mother, and gave her a big hug.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade, what see..."

Mikoto looked over at the examining table and saw Sakura lying there all bloody, and a big gash that lead from an area near her heart to her hip.

"What happened to her?"

"She was cut by someone Sasuke and the rest of the group didn't know, but some how Sora does."

Mikoto ran over and saw her oldest son sitting by the window with a blindfold on.

"Itachi, Sasuke I need you two over here helping us."

Itachi took of the blindfold, and his vest and walked over to where his mother was. Sasuke did the same, and stood by Itachi which was on the left side of Sakura's head.

"What do you need us to do?"

Mikoto looked down and saw she wasn't breathing.

"When did she stop breathing?"

"A while ago." was all Sasuke could say.

"Okay, Sasuke do you remember how do perform CPR?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I need you do CPR for me. I need her to be breathing."

Sasuke nodded and started to do CPR. When he pumped her chest to the rhythm of his heart beat. Mikoto looked at her son amazed at how well he was doing, but he was doing something different. She noticed that he was pumping her chest, in time with his heartbeat. After Sasuke breathed into her mouth and pumped her chest about 20 times she started to breathe again.

"Thank Kami, she's alive."

"What do you need me to do now?"

"You did great, all I need you to do is monitor her if she stops breathing to do exactly what you just did. Itachi, I need you to be ready to get the poison out, when we cut her open."

Itachi nodded and waited for Tenten and Hikari to cut her open. Itachi was impressed with his student, at how clean she cut Sakura open. After Sakura's wound was opened a little wider Tsunade, Mikoto, Tenten, and Hikari were healing her insides, while Itachi removed the poison. Sasuke watched as Hikari performed medical ninjutsu, like a pro. When all the poison was out, Mikoto began sewing Sakura up. When she was finished, she noticed that everyone had left Sakura's side, except for Sasuke.

"Sasuke you can leave now."

"No, I can't leave her."

"Why not?"

"Because, on the fireworks day, I made a promise to always protect her, and never leave her side when she needs me most."

Mikoto looked at her son, and couldn't help but smile.

"Sasuke, you are truly something else."

"Itachi, Tenten, and Hikari walked back to Tsunade's office. Itachi and Hikari reported the mission, and Tenten waited for her orders.

"Thank you, you two may leave."

"Hai, thank you Hokage-sama."

After they said their thank yous and goodbyes, Itachi and Hikari headed home.

"Tenten."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade."

"I need you to go to the field where the rest or Sasuke's group is and tell them to complete the mission with out Sasuke and Sakura. After you do that, I want you to tell them your team will be helping them on this mission. So inform your team about this too."

"As you wish Lady Tsunade."

After Tenten said this, she transported her self to the field.

When Mikoto was done with Sakura, she looked at her son, and saw the caring look in his eyes, and smiled.

"Sasuke, I'm going to get Lady Tsunade, will you dress Sakura for me?"

Sasuke nodded, and started to dress Sakura.

When Mikoto reached Tsunade's office she told her she was done sewing her up, and that she could go see her, if she wants.

"How is Sasuke doing?"

"right now he is dressing Sakura, but it looks as if he went through everything she did, and felt her pain."

"You're letting him dress her?"

"Yes, why."

"Because when I told him to undress her for me he said he wouldn't do that. After I told him he didn't need to take everything off of her, he undressed her."

Mikoto couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, well she should be dressed now, so let's go."

_**In the field...**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Tenten heard Naruto yelling, and started to run. When she reached them, she saw the red head that almost killed Sakura. Tenten quickly walked over to Ino and Hinata's side.

"Oh, now who's this bun headed bitch?"

Naruto turned around to see tenten standind next to Ino. Tenten calmly spoke up and said,

"You have no right to call someone a bitch if you don't know them."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"You really don't wanna see me mad."

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do? Beat me with that huge scroll on your back?"

Tenten quickly released the scroll to show every kind of weapon a ninja uses. Karin stood there terrified.

"Get ready to have your whole side cut, just like Sakura's."

Naruto looked a his bun haired friend in confusion.

"What are you talking about Tenten?"

"While Sasuke was on his way to the village, he ran into my team. So I followed him, and when she was being examined by Hikari, Lady Tsunade, and I, We saw that she had a gash that started at an area near her heart, and ended on her hip."

Naruto looked at his cousin and wanted to kill her.

"Give her hell Tenten."

"With pleasure."

She turned to see that Shikamaru already had her in a Shadow possession. Tenten walked over to the girl and had her kunais in hand and ready to give the bitch hell.

"Aww, why are you crying, It's only going to hurt a lot."

"Stay away from me you little bitch."

"Sorry honey, we can't do that, you hurt someone very important to us all, so now you're going to pay for it." Tenten, Hinata, amd Ino said.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah what's up Shikamaru."

"I'd really hate to make them mad."

Naruto and Shikamaru both watched as Tenten sliced her just like she did to Sakura, Ino beat the crap out of her, and Hinata perform the 64 palms.

_**To Sasuke...**_

Sasuke had just finished getting Sakura dressed he pulled a chair over and sat next to her. Sasuke took Sakura's hand in his, and whispered

"Come back to me. Please come back to me."

Just as Sasuke had finished saying this Mikoto and Tsunade walked in to see Sasuke holding Sakura's hand, and Sasuke nearly in tears.

"Sasuke, sweetie Sakura is going to be okay, I promise."

"Okaa-san I almost lost someone very important to me, all because of her stupid brother."

"Sasuke, I understand you're hurt, but she is going to be okay,so why don't you go home and rest."

"No, I'm not leaving her here. I need her to be in my sight."

"Okay, I'm going to go and get her a change of clothes and get your father, brother, and the rest of her siblings."

After Mikoto left, Tsunade walked over to Sasuke and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know, Sakura is a fighter, she isn't going to let a cut kill her."

Sasuke almost smiled at what Tsunade said.

"I know, I mean I've lived with her practically all my life. She is strong and tough but, I know that she has another side to her that I have had the privilege to be the only one to see."

"How do you know?"

"Because, after her parents died she didn't really trust or open up to anybody besides me."

"Oh, so you were the one who kept her going and happy all of these years."

"I guess you can say that, but I'm not the only one who made her as happy as she is today. She was given a second chance, to have a family. Most people who loose both of their parents aren't lucky enough to have a second chance to have a family."

"Well, she is very lucky to have you as a protector/go to person."

"As long as I'm here she won't be hurt like this ever again."

All Tsunade could do was stare at the boy, she was at a lose for words after what he had said. Sasuke turned to look at Tsunade, but stopped when he felt Sakura try to sit up. Tsunade raced over to her but was stopped when Sasuke got up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Konoha."

"Sasuke-kun ahy are we here?"

When Sakura tried to sit up she was forced to lay back down because of the pain.

"You can't move to fast."

"Why can't I sit up?"

"You can, but let me help you."

Sakura nodded and leaned her body against Sasuke for support, while he helped her sit up.

"What's wrong with me, why am I in so much pain?"

"You were cut with a kunai that had poison on it."

"Oh, I see. May I see my wound?"

"Yes, but you might be upset. You have to take everything off, except for your underwear."

"Okay, can you help me to the mirror?"

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist, and helped her off the bed. When she was off the bed, she held on to Sasuke's arm for support. When Sakura reached the big mirror she began to undress herself. When she was undress she saw the cut and looked at Sasuke.

"What the hell happened to me?"

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but I wanted to get as much detail as possible in this chapter. I also had writer's block. But here the chapter is. I hope you guys liked all of the Sasusaku moments in this chapter. They even had an indirect kiss! I also put Hikari in this chapter, to show you how she is, now that she's 13 going on 14. Thank you for your follows. Please, please review and follow. I promise it gets a lot better. A huge thank you to SpringBlossom4112 for guiding me through the writing process, it really helped me out a lot. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**Your Author,**

**Kamatari98**

**:P**


	8. Chapter 7 Surprise

**Chapter 7 Surprise**

Sasuke had stayed by Sakura's side all while she was in the hospital. He even forgot what the day was.

"Sasuke-kun, when can we go home?"

"Hn, I think you can go home tomorrow."

"Okay."

Both were at a lose for words, neither knew what to begin a new conversation with, or how to respond to the last thing Sakura said. Just as Sasuke was beginning to start a conversation, Haru, Hana, Hikari, Yami and Itachi walked in.

"Onee-chan you're finally awake!" Hikari said full of joy. (She hadn't seen Sakura since the day she was brought to the hospital).

Hikari was about to tackle Sakura, when she was stopped by Hana.

"Hikari, calm down, Sakura nee-chan hasn't completely healed yet."

"But, but I wanna give Onee-chan a hug." Hikari said in a sad hushed tone.

"Hana, it's fine, she can give me a hug."

"Yay!"

Hikari ran over to Sakura and pushed her on the bed so hard she twitched in pain. When Sasuke saw this, he got up and moved Hikari.

"Hey, Nii-san what was that for?"

"Hn."

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

"Hn."

"Ugh, I don't even know why I try."

"Ha ha ha ha ha."

everyone-even Sasuke- except for Hikari were laughing. (Sasuke was chuckling).

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"You are Kari." Yami said in between laughs.

"What did I do?"

"You're actually talking loud, that's a first."

"You're lughing with them Onee-chan?"

"OH MY KAMI, THE SASUKE UCHIHA IS ACTUALLY LAUGHING!" Haru said as loud as possible.

"He's a human being too." Sakura said while puffing her face.

"Yeah, I know, but come on he's actually laughing. You mean to tell me that this doesn't surprise you Sakura?!"

"No, it doesn't."

"Have you heard him laugh before?"

"Yes, Haru-nii, I've even seen him smile, a real smile not a smirk."

Haru walked over to Sasuke and put his arm around his shoulder and asked Sakura in a shocked manner.

"How the hell have you seen him smile, and laugh if the rest of us hasn't."

"It's a secret, Haru-nii."

"What the hell do you mean it's a god damn secret?"

"Exactly what I said."

(So as you can see Haru is the sibling who always Argues with Sakura, and doesn't believe her when it's not serious).

Just as Haru was about to put Sakura in a headlock, stopped when he saw a beautiful woman walk in. The woman had long black hair which was down to her thighs. She was wearing a top like Ino's (black) fishnets on her left knee, right calf, and fishnet shorts, a half shirt which covered her right leg(just above her upper calf in black), arm warmers, sandals that look just like Hinata's, and she had her mangekyo sharingan, which looked exactly like Itachi's.

"Who is this beautiful woman?"

"N-n-nee-chan."

"Sasuke what the hell are you talking about 'Nee-chan'? She can't be your sister, she's too beautiful."

Sasuke turned to Haru and gave him a death glare. After Haru ran away and sat in a cornor, Sasuke turned back around to face his sister.

"Nee-chan where the hell have you been all these years?"

"Oh, about that... I ummm.."

She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw pink hair trying to sit back up. Sasuke's sister ran over to Sakura to help her up.

"Thanks Sasuke..."

She stopped when she realized it wasn't Sasuke who helped her sit up.

"Where did Sasuke go?" Sakura asked

"He din't go anywhere, he's behind me."

"Sorry, Sakura, I didn't know you were trying to sit up."

"It's okay."

Sasuke's sister watched how the two looked at each other so lovingly. She envied how Sasuke looked at the girl with such loving eyes.

"Ahem. Ani, arent you going to introduce me?" (Ani means older brother).

"Huh, oh Sakura I'd like you to meet my older sister, Sango."

"Wow, I never knew Sasuke had a sister, how come I never met you when...I...was younger..."

Sasuke could hear the pain in her voic when she said the last four words. Sakura turned her head away recalling the memories of that night. As Sasuke was about to say something to Sakura, Hana and Itachi came back from having lunch in an unknown place.

"Ototo, we're ba..."

Itachi saw the girl standing in front of Sakura and froze.

"Itachi-kun what's wrong." Hana asked

"Ani!" Sango exclaimed full of glee.

"Imoto, Where have you been all these years?" (Imoto means younger sister).

"Ha, that's funny, Sasuke said the same exact thing."

"Well, that's because you've been gone for so long."

"Ahem!"

"Oh, that's right, Hana this is my little sister, Sango."

"Nice to meet you Sango-chan."

"Whoa, Ani has a girlfriend?"

Both Itachi, and Hana's heart dropped.

"What makes you think that Sango?"

Before Sango answered she looked at bother her brother's and Hana's face to see that both were blushing.

"Why are you two blushing, you look as red as tomatoes."

When Hana heard this she went behind Itachi and blushed even harder. While all of this was happening, Sasuke was helping Sakura out of her bed.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?"

"We need to go talk to Tsunade."

"But, why?"

"So, we can see if you can be discharged today."

"Oh, I see."

"Nii-saaaaan. Where are you taking Nee-chan?" Hikari asked in her cute voice.

"If, you come with us you can find out."

Hikari looked at her older sister for permission, begging with her puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose, on one condition. After we finish doing this, I want you to go home and rest, take Haru with you."

"But, Onee-chan, I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"I won't be by myself, I'll be here with Sasuke."

"But, Nii-san needs to rest too."

"Kari, I'll be fine. I will rest when Sakura comes home."

When Hikari heard this she pulled Sasuke to the side, leaving Sakura standing next to a sulking Haru.

"Nii-san, why are you so stubborn, I can stay here and protect Nee-chan."

"I thought you had training to do with Hana, Itachi, and the rest of your team this afternoon, and tomorrow morning."

"I can skip, Itachi-nii won't mind."

"No I'm sure he would, after all you're his favorite student, and he wants what's best for you."

Hikari stood there in bewilderment when she heard that she is Itachi's favorite.

"How do you know this?"

"He's only taught you genjutsu, almost everything he knows, and he's been teaching you these things, ever since you were little."

Hikari thaought about this, and smiled.

"I'm glad I have such a grate family, and sensei."

After this was said Sasuke turned to look for Sakura, who was nowhere in sight. He also notced that Sango was missing as well.

"Itachi! Where did Sango take Sakura?"

"I think they went in the bathroom, why?"

"Sakura need to come with me, and do something."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't you think you and your team should be training right now, it's almost 1P.M."

"Oh shit, Hana, Hikari, we need to leave right now."

"All three shinobi took off running to the training grounds."

"Hey, guys wait for me!" cried Haru.

Sasuke let out a long sigh, after everyone left, and turned to get Sakura away from Sango.

"Ouch, quit poking it."

"But, it's squishy."

"I understand it's squishy, but owwwwwwww it hurts, so please qut touching it."

"OWWWWWWWW"

Sasuke heard Sakura scream in pain and nearly broke the bathroom door. When he walked in, Sango stopped in mid poke.

"Ani!"

"What the hell are you doing to her?"

"I just wanted to see her scar. But, when she unwrapped it, I saw that it was puffy, so I poked it."

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was sitting with her back against the wall trying to cover herself.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura breathed in a short breath and put her hand on her scar.

"Sango, go home."

"But, Ani, I want to stay here with you and Sakura."

"Then move, I need to put some clean bandages on her."

Sango quickly got up and moved out of his way. After Sango moved out the way, he picked Sakura up bridal style and brought her to her bed. After he sat her down, he went to the cabinets where Sakura's medicine and the bandages were. He took out some pain killers, and bandges. Sango watched her brother's every move. She observed how lovingly and gentle he handled her. He treated her as if she were fragile, and would break if you touched her wrong.

"Saukra, I need you to take this, so I can put the bandages on you and so we can go talk to Tsunade." Sasuke said in a calm manner.

Sakura took the medicine from Sasuke, and took it with out hesitation. After a few minutes of waiting for the medicine to kick in, she felt her body becoming numb within a few seconds. Sasuke looked at the clock and saw that thirty minutes had passed, so he got up and walked over to Sakura.

"Can you sit up now Sakura?"

"Mmmmmmmm." was the only answer she gave.

"I really need you to sit up, so I can put your bandages on."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"I can't feel my legs, or my arms, so will you help me please?" Sakura said while blushing slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't feel your legs when I asked you to sit up?"

"Because when you asked me, I was sleeping."

"Ah."

After that was said Sasuke turned to his younger sister and asked for help.

"Aww, my Ani needs help from his Imoto."

"Look, Sango I don't have time for you to fool around. So will you please come over here and help Sakura stay sitting up?"

"Okay!" Sango said in a very happy manner.

_**In the field...**_

_*Huff huff huff _ "That girl can really put up a fight." Tenten said

"I know right. I mean it feels like we've been fighting for about 3 days." Ino said

"I-Ino we have been fighting for 3 days." Hinata said

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Will you please stop yelling you troublesome woman." Shikamaru said trying his hardest not to yell.

"You guys have been fighting for so long, the whole group came over and watched the whole thing. Even all of our sensei came to watch." Naruto said while smiling.

"Naruto."

"Yes, Kakashi- sensei?"

"Where did Sasuke and Sakura go?"

"Oh, yeah about that. They went back to the village because Sakura-chan was injured because of my idiotic cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, that red head over there is my cousin."

"Oh, I can see the resemblance now, she looks a lot like Kushina-san,"

"Well, she is my aunt Shizuka's daughter."

"You have an aunt?"

"Well, yeah."

"Okay back to the original subject. Why didn't you tell anyone the two of them left?"

"Because Sakura-chan was in a life or death situation, and before any of us could say anything, Sasuke left with Sakura, and headed towards home."

"Oh, I see."

"Tenten."

"Yes, Kakashi sensei?"

" Did Tsunade send you here with a message?"

"Um, Oh yeah that's right. She said for me to tell you to continue the mission without Sasuke and Sakura, because they won't be going on missions until Sakura is fully healed. And she..."

before she could finish Kakashi interrupted her.

"Wait a minute what does Sasuke have to do with Sakura healing?"

"Tsunade-sama put Sasuke in charge of Sakura, until she's fully healed."

"Oh, well please finish what you were saying."

"As I was saying, she also said my team will be joining you on this mission as Sasuke and Sakura's replacements."

"I thought you guys were on an S ranked mission as well."

"We were, but she said she would get a team of anbu to finish our mission."

"Oh, so when will your team be here?"

Right before Tenten could answer, Gai came, and kicked Kakashi on the side of his head.

"Gai sensei, you got here faster than I expected."

"Well, if I hear we need to head on out another mission, we start moving like lightning."

"Tenten, how's Sakura?" Neji and Lee asked in unison.

"What are you two talking about, Sakura is fine." Gai said not realizing that Sasuke and Sakura weren't there with everyone else.

"Um, Gai-sensei Sakura was severely injured. Don't you remember running into Sasuke and Sakura on our was to the earth country?" Lee said trying to refresh Gai's mind.

"Oh, that's who you guys were talking to?"

Neji and Tenten face palmed in unison.

"Yes, Don't you remember Sasuke telling Tenten to get out of the way in an angry voice? But, she ended up following him, and we just continued our mission?"

Gai thought about it for a minute and the light bulb on top of his head finally went ding.

"Oh, yeah."

"Gai, I'm going to ask you as calm as I can TO GET OFF OF MY FACE." Kakashi said in an angry tone.

"Oh, sorry." Gai got off of Kakasih's face and helped him up, only to be punched in his gut.

"What happened here, and you're bleeding Tenten." Neji said scanning the area.

"Oh, I just got through fighting eith Naruto's cousin, because she was the one who hurt Sakura like that."

"Where is she?"

"She's over the... Naruto where the hell did that bitch go?"

Naruto turned around to see Sora and Karin had disappeared.

"Where the hell did she go?!" Naruto said.

"That bitch took Sora with her." Ino said in a sorrowful tone.

_**In Konoha's Hospital...**_

"Thank you Imoto."

"I would help my other half with anything."

"Will you quit saying that! You make it sound like we're soul mates, we are only twins."

"Oh, my Kami. Sasuke, I never knew you had a twin."

"I see you can move, now that you're out of the bed."

"Yep. Quit changing the subject, you have a lot of explaining to do when we get home."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"What the hell is so funny."

"You two sound like an old married couple."

Sasuke looked away blushing, and Sakura did the same thing.

"Sakura, how are yo..." Mikoto walked in to see Sasuke and Sakura blushing.

"Well, what happened he..." Mikoto was at a lose for words again when she saw a woman with long black hair standing in front of Sakura with her back to Mikoto.

"Well, who is this Sasuke?"

"O-O-Okaa-san?" Sango said when she recognized Mikoto's voice.

"I don't think I know you." Mikoto said

"Yes, you do." Sango said.

After Sango said this she turned to face her mother.

"S-S-Sango? Is that really you?"

"Yes it's really me."

Sango ran to her mother, and gave her a hug crying her eyes out.

"Where have you been all these years?"

"Uncle Danzo kidnapped me while I was training with Yuki when I was about 4 years old."

"What?!"

"Danzo isn't our uncle Sango." Sasuke said in a furious tone.

"Then why did he tell me he was our uncle?"

"I told you because I needed you to do something for me when you were older."

Mikoto turned to see Danzo standing in the door way of Sakura's room. Sasuke pulled Sakura behind him.

"What the hell are you doing showing your face in front of me, after you kidnapped my daughter?!"

"Now, Mikoto is that any way to talk to a head ninja?"

"I don't care what the hell you are, get out of here right now, before you start a problem."

Itachi, Hana, and Haru were on their way to Sakura's room when the heard Mikoto yelling. When they heard this, the took off running.

"Kaa-san what's..."

Itachi stopped dead in the middle of his sentence.

"How dare you show your face here?! I thought I told you to never show your face around here again."

"Why would I listen to an anbu who doesn't follow his orders?

"Itachi-nii that's the man I saw in the vision when we first came to live with you." Hikari said in a scared but furious tone.

Hana and Haru took Hikari, Sango, and Mikoto and stood next to Sasuke, ready to fight. Itachi did the same thing, only he was standing in front of Sasuke.

"Well, isn't that cute, Itachi is trying to protect his family, which should have been dead a long time ago."

"What is he talking about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

"Who said that?"

"What does it matter?" Itachi, Sasuke, and Haru said in unison.

"Ah, you must be the Haruno's oldest son, and first born."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I'm the one who sent those rogue ninjas to your house that night."

All of the Harunos tensed up the minute the heard this. Their fear was then transformed into pure rage.

Sakura stepped out from behind Sasuke and walked up to Danzo, with Itachi following close behind her.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AND MY SIBLINGS, AND TELL US THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILL OUR WHOLE CLAN, AND LEFT US TO FEND FOR OURSELVES! BELIEVE ME, WHEN I REGAIN ALL OF MY STRENGTH, I WILL BE THE ONE WHO ENDS YOUR LIFE, AND I WILL MAKE SURE I DO IT IN FRONT OF ALL OF THE NATIONS! SO THAT YOU WILL BE REMEMBERED AS THE ONE WHO KILLS OF CLANS BECAUSE OF THEIR SUPERIORITY IN THE VILLAGES, OR EVEN THE NINJA COUNSILS. YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME, I PROMISE YOU, I WILL KILL YOU."

After this was said Danzo grabbed her by her hair, and pulled her up to is face and said,

"I dare you to say that to me again. And what makes you think that a little girl like you can end my life?!"

At that moment everyone in the room was in front of Danzo ready to kill him right then and there.

"I MAY BE "LITTLE" IN YOUR EYES, BUT I'M STRONGER THAN YOU THINK I AM!"

After Sakura said this, she charged her fist with chakra and punched Danzo in his face causng him to let go of Sakura. Danzo went flying through the other side of the hospital.

"You little bitch!" Danzo said, and ran towards her. Itachi stepped in front of her, and pulled out his sword and cut off his right arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH. YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke and Haru nodded and ran home with the girls, all except for Hana.

"Sasuke, take Sakura and the others home."

"I'm not leaving you Ita-kun." Hana said well practically yelled.

"Hana, I need you to go home, I don't want you to get hurt." Itachi said in a loving way.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Please, Hana I need you to take care of everyone else."

"I'm not leaving you here, I will fight with you. You can't make me leave."

"Hana, I need to know that your safe and sound. I don't care what happens to me, just as long as I don't see you hurt in any way."

"I feel the same way about you, so let's fight together."

"I can't risk you getting hurt."

"Why not, I have scars from saving you and Haru when we were little, and even to this day."

"And, I have twice as many as you do, from making sure you were out of harm's way."

"Why do you care if I get a few more scars?"

"It's so obvious why Hana."

"What are you talking about?"

Before Itachi could answer, Danzo was standing up, in front of Hana. Hana immediately took out her tessens (tessens are fans made out of iron, that could fold, and had blades on the ends of the fan. Could be used to cut or strike a person). Hana sliced Danzo across his stomach, and after wards hit him towards Itachi. Itachi put him in a genjutsu, while Itachi was doing this, Hana put her tessen away and pulled out her double chain scythes. When he was in the genjutsu, Hana trew one of the scythes to Itachi, Itachi grabbed it, and held it to Danzo's throat, while Hana threw her end into Danzo's back. When Danzo was forced forward because of the impact, Itachi's end pretty much cut his head off. After that, Danzo's body disappeared with nothing but a log left behind.

"What the hell?" Hana said.

"It was a damn shadow clone." Itachi said angrily.

Itachi realized that Hana stayed and turned to her.

"Hana! Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No."

"Thank Kami!"

"Ita-kun, why are you always so worried about me?"

"I told you it's so obvious."

Before Hana could speak again, Itachi walked over to her and pulled her close to him. Close enough that both could hear and feel each others' heart beats. Itachi lifted Hana's chin to look up at him. Itachi started to slowly lean in to kiss her. Hana gripped Itachi's Shirt and started to stand on her toes. (Itachi is 5'8ft and Hana is 5'5ft.). Itachi kissed her gentle at first, but became rough when Hana wrapped her arms around his neck. Itachi brushed his tongue across her lips for entrance. Hana complied and granted him entrance. When both needed air, Itachi reluctantly released the kiss first. Both were left breathing heavily. Itachi lowered his head, so that their foreheads were touching.

"W-Why did you do that Ita-kun?"

"I told you it's obvious, I just couldn't resist anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you Hana."

Hana blushed the shade of a red rose when she heard this.

"Be Mine forever, until the day we die. Even after, be mine until the end of time and beyond."

"I-Ita-kun."

"Be mine and mine alone, Hana."

Hana couldn't help but cry.

"What's wrong? Did I say something that hurt you?"

"No, I'm really happy. I love you too."

"So will you be mine?"

"Do you mean as your girlfriend or wife?"

"I want you to be my wife, so that you can be by my side forever."

"I would love to."

After Hana said this Itachi hugged her, kissed her, and then lifted her in the aair and spun her around.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to ask you to be my wife."

"How long?"

"Ever since I met you in the academy, I told myself I would make her my wife one day."

Hana started to cry again.

"Ita-kun let's go home and tell everyone the news."

"Wait, before we go, lets get Sakura's stuff. Turn around and close your eyes."

Hana turned around and closed her eyes. Itachi put something around her neck, it was small, and cold.

"Okay, you can open them now."

When Hana opened her eyes, she reached for her neck, but was stopped by Itachi.

"Go look in the mirror, don't feel for it ."

Hana went in to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror to see the Uchiha crest around her neck .

"This marks me as an official Uchiha right?"

"Yes, but it also lets people know not to harm you."

"Why is that?"

"Because it marks you as the oldest son of the military police chief's wife, meaning that if you're hurt we will find the person that did it and will most likely kill them."

Hana turned around and kissed Itachi again.

"I love you." said Hana.

"I love you too."

_**At the Uchiha residence...**_

"Where are they." Haru said as he paced in the living room.

"Quit pacing, you'll burn a hole in the floor." said Sakura.

Haru was about to say something, when he heard the door open. Hikari and Yami were the first ones to welcome Itachi and Hana home.

"Welc..."

"Welcome home Nii-san and Nee-chan." Yami said

"Hey Kari, ehat's wrong?" Yami said when he looked at his twin ready to explode with excitement.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Hiakri screamed

"Oh my Kami!" Hikari screamed again.

"Is something wrong"everyone said.

"No, nothing's wrong. Sorry I was just really excited to see that they are home."

After Itachi and Hana took their shoes off, Hikari took both of them by the hand and took them to the living room.

"Welcome..." Mikoto when she noticed something around Hana's neck.

Mikoto got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the two. She saw the Uchiha crest as clear as day hanging arouund Hana's neck.

"What's wrong Okaa-san?" Itachi and Sasuke asked.

Mikoto started to cry, and hugged both Hana and Itachi at the same time.

"I finally have a daughter-in-law!"

"What?" Everyone, even Fugaku said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fugaku.

"Come look and see for yourself."

Fugaku got up and saw the necklace around Hana's neck.

"You finally did it son, You've found a wife."

"What is he talking about Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's go and see."

Sasuke and Sakura both got up, and walked over to Itachi and Hana to see what the commotion was.

"Hana, what's going on?" Sakura asked in her curious tone.

"I'm a Uchiha now Sakura-nee."

"What do you mean?"

Before Hana could speak Haru walked over to Itachi, and practically yelled at him.

"YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER?!"

"Yes, what about it?" Itachi said in a calm but challenging voice.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

"Back off Haru." Sakura said.

"No, I won't sit here and watch my twin marry someone like him."

"What's wrong with Hana marrying Itachi?"

"..."

"See you can't even give a good explanation as to why Hana can't marry Itachi."

"Shut up, why am I arguing with an 18 year old?"

"Because, you're that childish."

"I am not childish."

"Alright you two quit bickering." Fugaku said.

"Sorry Otou-San."

"Now all we have to do is wait for my baby to find a wife." Mikoto said

"That might not happen for a while." Sasuke said.

"And why not?"

"I'm only 18 Mother."

"So, Itachi is 21, and he has a wife."

"He's 21 I'm not."

"Oh, I see maybe you're waiting for a certain someone, like your childhood sweetheart."

Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"I'm right aren't I."

"I'll answer for him mother." Sango said

"Okay, well what do you think Sango?"

"Well, since I'm his twin, I know that he's in love with someone, but I don't know if that person loves him back."

"My Baby's in love?!"

"Yep, it's written all over his face."

"Aw, Sasuke come and tell mommy who you're in love with."

All Sasuke did was shake his head. This made Sakura giggle a little. Sasuke looked over at Sakura to see her laughing. All he did was smile at her lovingly. Mikoto noticed this, and said,

"Oh, now I know who he's in love with."

"You do?' Sasuke asked a little nervous.

"Yes, I know for a fact that you've known her for quite a long time."

"It's... No, I let that time comes when it comes. Besides, I already know that both of you have already had your first kiss."

Sasuke blushed, remembering that night, just like it was yesterday. He remembered taking her to his favorite spot to watch the fireworks. Before they started, he remembered how he had kissed her twice.

"Yes, I remember my first kiss." said Sakura.

"Really, who was it with?" Mikoto and Sango asked in unison.

"Well. I uh"

Sasuke saw Sakura struggling to keep it a secret.

"Sakura, don't you need to go and get some new clothes for your ninja wear?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah, can we even go right now?"

"It's only 4:30 in the afternoon."

"Okay, let me change and we can go."

Sakura turned and rand towards the stairs, and towards her and Sasuke's room.

"Why did you stop her from telling us?" Mikoto said after she pulled Sango and Sasuke into the kitchen.

"Because, I don;t think it concerns you two."

"You took her first kiss didn't you Ani?"

Sasuke blushed, looked away, and nodded slowly.

"It all makes sense, the reason why Ani looks at her, and treats her with gentleness and lovingly. He damn near risks his life for her."

"Sango what are you talking about?" Mikoto asked confused.

"Ani you're in love with Sakura, aren't you?"

**Hey guys, I know what a cliff hanger. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy these past weeks. I also had writer's block. And I was at a realatives house for almost a week. I was originally suppose to update this chapter on the 23, but I've been so busy it's not even funny. Thank you all for bearing with me so far, I hope you are enjoying my story. Please, please, please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Give advice, tell me what you want to see more of, or what you want me to put in the next chapter or the chapters to come. Oh and I will be starting a poll. Which do you want to see who with. Please vote by Personal messaging me, or reviewing.**

**SoraIno**

**SoraKarin**

**KibaIno**

**Saino**

**SuiKarin**

**These are the five couples to vote for, so please vote. Which ever one reaches 8 votes will be the couple.**

**Until the next update, **

**Kamatari98**

**:P**


	9. Chapter 8 Recovering

**Chapter 8 Recovering**

_**What happened in the previous chapter...**_

_Mikoto said after she pulled Sango and Sasuke into the kitchen._

"_Because, I don;t think it concerns you two."_

"_You took her first kiss didn't you Ani?"_

_Sasuke blushed, looked away, and nodded slowly._

"_It all makes sense, the reason why Ani looks at her, and treats her with gentleness and lovingly. He damn near risks his life for her."_

"_Sango what are you talking about?" Mikoto asked confused._

"_Ani you're in love with Sakura, aren't you?"_

Before Sasuke could answer, Sakura came running into the kitchen, giggling. She ran behind Sasuke and grabbed the back of his shirt. Before anyone could ask why she's hiding and why she's giggling, Haru was storming down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

"Who are you looking for?" Sango asked Haru in a playful tone.

"I'm looking for that brat I call a sister, do you know where she went?"

Sango walked over to Sasuke and turned him around. Sakura noticing that Sasuke turned around, she jumped onto Sasuke's back.

"Oh, so now you're a monkey?" Haru asked trying not to laugh.

Sakura stuck her tongue out in response. While the two were arguing about the stupidest things in the world, Sasuke started to put his arms behind his back, so that Sakura wouldn't fall, that's when he felt and realized that Sakura only had on a towel. Sasuke blushed fifty different shades of red. He tried to calm himself down, before anyone noticed.

"Ani, are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

"Yes, I'm fine and no, I don't have a fever."

"Then... Oh, my Kami, Ani is blushing!"

At that moment, Haru and Mikoto walked in front of Sasuke, only to see him still blushing.

"What are you blushing for?" Haru asked in a mischievous manner.

Sakura then looked around Sasuke's head, and asked,

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun why are you blushing?"

"Yeah, Sasuke, tell us why you're blushing." Said a slightly upset Haru.

The group stood there for about a good 2 to 3 minutes, until Sakura got off pf Sasuke's back. She walked in front of him forgetting that she had only a towel on. When she was in front of him her towel began to slowly slip off of her.

"Do you have a fever Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke noticing her towel slipping off of her turned around turning a darker and brighter shade of red.

Sakura then walked around him again.

She touched his forehead with her foerhead, and then with her hand.

"I think you have a cold Sasuke."

Sasuke had his eyes closed while she was checking his temperature. He opened them to see that the towel had almost fallen completely off the top part of her body. Nearly exposing her breasts. Haru had seen this and rushed over to his absent minded sister.

"Hey, stupid go put some clothes on." Said Haru.

Sakura looked down to see the towel falling off of herself and blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me I didn't have on any clothes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in an embarrassed tone.

"It's because he was too shocked to tell you, it's written all over his face."

"Okaa-san, Haru, let's leave them alone." Said Sango.

Sasuke and Sakura stayed like that for a while. Sasuke calmed down and walked over to a shivering Sakura.

"S-s-sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, he picked Sakura up bridle-style, and carried her out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing to Sakura, Ototo?" Itachi asked in a hushed tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're taking her up stairs to do something you're not supposed to do."

"Why would I do that to her?"

"I don't know why you would do that to her. All I know is that on the night of the fireworks, you to did something to her then."

Sakura thought about it and remembered that night as clear as day.

_**Flashback...**_

_Sasuke had lead Sakura through the deepest part of the forest, to a steep hill. After both had climbed up the hill, they sat down, and watched the fireworks. Then they talked for a little while, and out of the blue, Sasuke kissed her. When they broke for air Sasuke kissed her again. _

_**End of flashback...**_

Sakura blushed, and hid her face in Saskue's shirt, to keep Itachi from seeing.

"Well, I can see that you two are in a hurry, so I think I will just go back to everyone else." Itachi said.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Kakashi-sensei, how much longer do we have to travel?" Naruto asked in a tired manner.

"I thought you guys wanted to look for Sora first?"

"No, we said we wanted to go tell Gaara about what happened to Sora first, before we start a search party." Naruto said.

"Okay then, let's go to the Sand village first. Oh, by the way we are about ten miles away from the village. So, instead of camping we will go straight to the village." Kakashi said.

_**Sora and Karin...**_

Sora looked up ahead and saw an all too familiar place.

"Where the hell are we Karin?"

"I brought you with me, so that those people won't interfere with my plans."

"Listen, I know we haven't seen each other in a very long time, but I need to go back and help my group with our mission. As well as seeing how my sister is."

"Why do you care about what happened to her? I mean she had it coming, after she tried to lay her filthy hands on you."

"You've changed tremendously, and it really bothers me."

"Change is good sometimes."

After Karin had said this, they were now in front of the entrance to none other than the Akatsuki hideout.

_**Sasuke and Sakura...**_

Sasuke waited while Sakura put some clothes on.

"Is it hot or cold outside to day Sasuke?"

"For you, it might be a little breezy, but otherwise, it's fairly warm outside."

"Kay, I'll be done in just a..."

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, the closet shelves nearly collapsed on top of her.

"AHHH..." ***thud *crash**

Sasuke slammed the door open to see Sakura lying on the floor with boxes sprawled all over the floor. Sasuke acted on adrenaline and quickly moved all of the boxes and pulled Sakura away from the clutter.

The only ones who heard the loud was Itachi and Hana. Both of the them looked at each other, and then looked at the everbody, and then said.

"Will you excuse us for a minute." Hana said in a polite manner. Itachi and Hana both walked out of the room. When out of sight, they ran up the stairs, to find Sasuke propping Sakura up on her bed.

"What the hell happened?" Itachi asked Sasuke in a whisper

"She was getting dressed, and then I heard her scream and boxes and whatever else fell." Sasuke said.

"Did you check her wound, to make sure it didn't reopen?" Hana asked.

"I was about to do that before you two walked in."

"Okay, we'll be leaving now." Hana said.

After the two left, Sasuke went into her bathroom, and grabbed her first aid kit. Sasuke then took off Sakura's shirt, and checked her wound. Thankfully it hadn't reopened. Sasuke had decided to wait for her to wake up, so to pass the time he went into the back of the house and trained. He trained for about a good 45 minutes, before going back inside. When he walked in the house he went straight to Sakura's room. To his luck, she had just woken up.

"Why does my head and injury hurt?"

"Because you were crushed by an avalanche of what ever you had stacked up in you closet."

"I see."

"So, do you still want to go out, and look for something for you to wear for missions and training?"

Sakura nodded and got up to finish putting her clothes on. Sasuke stayed in the room this time, to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself again. After Sakura had finished getting dressed, the two headed down stairs, to see that everyone except for Hana and Itachi had went to their rooms and went to bed.

"Ane, why are you and Itachi-nii still awake?"

"It's only 6:00p.m." Itachi said.

"And, plus since you two are going out, that gives us some quiet time, to relax and what not." Hana said.

"Okay, Sasuke, I think that's our queue to leave."

After Sakura said this, Sasuke grabbed her hand, and walked out the door."

_**In the Sand Village...**_

Tenten looked ahead to see Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari waking towards them.

"Hey, It's been a while." Kankuro said.

"Hey, we've missed you guys so much." Ino said In a cheerful tone.

"How can you always be so cheerful, it's very troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily

"Well, we've missed you too, you lazy cloud watcher." Temari said in an almost taunting way.

Shikamaru turned away from Temari and simply yawned.

"Naruto, where is Sakura, Sora, and Sasuke?" Gaara asked in a worried tone.

"Well, I'll tell you in private, so that the whole village doesn't have to hear everybody try to tell you at the same time." Naruto said.

"Okay, let's go." Gaara said anxiously.

"First we need to get settled in first." Naruto said.

"Okay, follow me." Gaara said.

The group had heard what Gaara said, so they gathered their belongings, and followed him to where they would be staying.

_**Itachi and Hana...**_

Itachi and Hana sat outside on the porch, ledge, thing. Hana inched closer, so that she could lean on Itachi.

"How long did you say you've been in love with me?" Hana asked.

"Ever since I saw you on the first day we joined the academy."

"You're lying." Hana said in playful manner.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Itachi said

"Because most guys fall for one girl, and then a month or so later, they are in love with another girl." Hana said.

"Well, I'm not most guys." Itachi said.

"I know, and that's why I love you, so much. Besides the fact that you are handsome, attractive, sexy, kind, and many other wonderful qualities that I love." Hana said.

Itachi turned to Hana, and kissed her very passionately. In this moment both of their hearts were beating as one. The kiss then became more heated. Hana was the one who reluctantly broke the kiss for air.

"I think we should go to bed." Itachi said.

"Okay." Hana's facial expression saddened.

"What's the matter?" Itachi asked in a really confused way.

"I don't want to sleep by myself anymore, I want to sleep with you."

Itachi smiled at this. Hana may be strong, but when she's alone with Itachi, she becomes very vulnerable.

"Why would I let you sleep by yourself, now that you are my fiance?"

"I don't know, I thought that you were going to make me sleep by myself."

"I would never do that to you."

"Okay."

After Hana and Itachi finished their discussion, they got up, and started heading for Itachi's room. Itachi got really close to Hana, and picked her up bridal style. Hana blushed at this, but didn't say anything. She just simply rested her head on Itachi's chest. Itachi carried her all the way to his room, and laid her down gently on the bed. After both were situated, and all cozy in each others' arms, neither could seem to fall asleep. So, they stayed up talking. After they talked, they laid back down, and things got heated after that.

** Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but it's been hectic for the past two and a half months. Especially since I had just started high school in August. But, as I had promised I would try to update new chapters as often as possible, so here it is. I hope to have the next chapter up before Halloween. Thank you for all of you support and patience. Please don't forget to review, PM me, and follow.**

**Your author,**

**Kamatari98**

**:P**


End file.
